


Untitled 17

by torino10154



Series: 2011 Anniversary Drabbles [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash, Twilight Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Untitled 17

"Honestly, Severus, I've never seen anything so ridiculous in my life. Vampires. That. Sparkle."

"How on earth would they have been able to hide themselves all these years if they shone in the sunlight?"

"I guess that's why there is the myth that vampires sleep at night and avoid the sun."

"That is ridiculous by itself. It would be relatively easy to kill vampires if all they did was sleep all day."

"No kidding. And the werewolves are even more pathetic."

"They clearly have never seen a true werewolf. Greyback was frightening to behold at his worst."

"At his best, I'd wager."

"Indeed."

"Perhaps it's better if Muggles don't know the real story. They already are afraid of both vampires and werewolves and that's without knowing what they are really like."

"That's a good point. The popularity of these _sparkly_ vampires might do the wizarding world more good than harm."

"Exactly. So, you want to read the books then?"

"Absolutely not."


End file.
